Somebody To Love
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, siempre te querré con todo mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa. -IchiRuki-.-UlquiHime-.-HitsuKarin&YukiKarin- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!
1. I Love You Friend

**Ok, esta es mi aportación para el día de San Valentin. Tres viñetas de Bleach y sus parejas que me gustan.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach no es mio, sino del troll de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**.**

**~ I Love You Friend ~**

**-*Ichigo X Rukia*-**

**~.~**

**.**

_Si juzgamos el amor por la mayor parte de sus efectos, se parece más al odio que a la amistad._

_._

** çois de la Rochefoucauld****.**

* * *

¿Se aman?

_Quizás…_

No hay forma de decir ni de saberlo realmente, en verdad solo nació así como el viento en un día soleado o una lluvia en otoño; así es, de un día para otro él fue consciente de ella. ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntó cientos de veces mientras intentaba vanamente conciliar el sueño espantado por su fantasma. Ellos eran amigos, que decía amigos, eran los más grandes y mejores amigos del mundo, prácticamente hermanos, peleaban todo el tiempo, se empujaba, se insultaban, casi se mataban, eran confidentes innegables, no había secreto que no supieran del otro, no había necesidad de palabras para comunicarse entre ellos, eran el soporte y la fuerza entre sí, entonces ¿Cómo podía sentir algo diferente?

No lo sabía.

Por alguna treta del destino se dio cuenta de ello, que ella era algo mucho más importante. De que esa enana mandona, como solía llamarla, no estaba ni a un ápice de ser su _pequeña hermana _al contrario, era toda una mujer. Una que lo volvía loco día y noche.

—Hey, Ichigo ¿Tu quisieras una novia?-cuestionó la voz de quien turbaba sus pensamientos. Levantó el rostro y la vio, parada con ese aire elegante que la caracterizaba, con los cortos cabellos ónix un poco despeinados, mirándolo con sus bellos ojos violetas.

—¿Para que preguntas enana?-rodó los ojos, puesto que la morena sabia perfectamente que él jamás le negaría aquello.

—Bueno yo solo decía. Con eso de que es San Valentín y nunca te he visto con intenciones de tener una me entro curiosidad -comentó en un suspiró cansado -. Hazme campo-pidió quitándose los zapatos, el pelinaranja se movió un poco y dejo que ella se tumbara a su costado -.¿Por qué siento que en estas fechas desencajamos demasiado Ichigo? Digo, nunca hemos tenido una cita con alguien en ese día.

—Y ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Yo que voy a saber-rezongó frunciendo aun mas su característico ceño cualquier modo, que mas da- susurró a él le venía bien la situación, porque eso significaba que aun no había alguien que le robara el corazón de la ojivioleta.

—Con esa actitud nunca tendrás novia- regañó mientras jugaba con una de las almohadas del ojiavellana -. Aunque no me imagino como la tratarías, ¿Te soportaría? Bueno, no es como si pudieras conseguir una belleza perfecta-rió.

—¿Y eso te afectaría?-musito observándola de reojo.

—¿Qué cosa?-parpadeó confundida.

—Que tuviera novia.

—¿Eh? Bueno…no…no c-creo-la pregunta le había tomado desprevenida -. ¿Y a ti?- devolvió sin esperanza de que le contestara.

—Si-profirió serio.

—Pero que dices, ¿Por qué te afectaría?-estaba sorprendida.

—Porque no estaría seguro si pudiera entregarte a ese sujeto- sus palabras iban en serio, la morena se sonrojo por su tono. Rukia se enderezó y clavo sus orbes en los de él.

—Bromeas ¿cierto?-dijo pausadamente.

—Quizás-exclamó desviando la vista.

—Tonto-reprochó lanzándosele encima para darle un golpe. Jamás lo admitiría pero su corazón había latido nervioso por su amigo.

—Ya vale, no te pongas así, detente Rukia – trató de quitársela, sin embargo al ver que era imposible optó por capturarla entre sus brazos, acción que inmediatamente deseo no haber hecho, puesto que ahora estaban muy pegados, lo cual era peligroso. Muy peligroso. Aspiró su olor y contuvo los intentos de la chica por escapar-. Pero lo decía en serio-clamó chocando su frente con el hombro de la morena.

—¿Qué estas…?

—No creo que pueda hacerlo, no seria capaz de verte ir con alguien más. No podría contenerme-habló tan rápido que ella apenas pudo captarlo, Rukia estaba nerviosa, la actitud de Ichigo era extraña -. No sé qué me pasaría si te fueras.

—No me voy a ir- murmuró cohibida.

—¿Piensas que lo permitiría? Antes muerto que hacerlo-agregó.

—¿Por qué dices todo esto?

—No sé, solo quise decirlo.

—Raro.

—Lo soy, pero hay algo que si sé-sonrió por primera vez, la liberó de su prisión y la morena por algún motivo sintió frio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que pesas, ya quítate de encima-gruñó fingiendo molestia, sabía que aun no podía decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos; por su parte la ojivioleta enrojeció de la ira, maldito idiota.

—¡Imbécil!-vociferó irritada. Y ella que imaginó que Ichigo le diría otra cosa. Aunque claro, ella era la única que lo veía con otros ojos. Porque Ichigo no sabía, pero el único secreto que nunca le había dicho es que ella lo quería.

Algún día serian capaces de decirlo abiertamente. Decir que amaban a su mejor amigo, aunque su amor disfrazado por ratos se pareciera mas al odio que a la amistad.

* * *

** .**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Ok espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Possessive Lover

**Aquí tienen el siguiente, que se pasen un lindo día con los que quieren.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach no es mío, ya quisiera que así fuera.

* * *

**.**

**~ Possessive Lover~**

**-*Ulquiorra X Orihime*-**

**~.~**

**.**

_Solo déjame ser egoísta y mantenerte junto a mí hasta que ya no podamos estar juntos, déjame amarte a mi cruel manera de hacerlo._

_._

-.**Anonimo.**

* * *

Siempre lo supo, siempre supo que estar a su lado era entrar en una trampa de la que nunca saldría, que jamás tendría escapatoria, que permanecer con él era peligroso y sin sentido. No le importaba, ella lo quería, lo amaba, lo necesitaba. Aunque él no fuera precisamente el mejor hombre del mundo, no era ni por asomo algo parecido aun gentil príncipe, quizás si se trataba de uno de los demonios del infierno lo seria. Pero eso daba igual. Mientras pudiera estar a su lado nada mas importaba, ni siquiera ella.

—Te quiero Ulquiorra-susurró pegando su cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo su calor que le hacía ver que él era real. Porque había momentos en los que pensaba todo era una dulce pesadilla. Estaban acostados en la cama, ella a veces se quedaba a dormir en su casa, haciendo solo eso, dormir y en otras demostrando su amor. Era una de esas veces en las que solo se echaban uno al lado del otro satisfecho con tenerse cerca.

—Mujer-pronunció con su voz profunda, pasando una de sus blancas manos por la espalda de la chica, apartando un par de mechones naranjas para que sus ojos esmeralda pudieran clavarse mejor en los grisáceos de ella, dedicándole una mirada que la hacía temblar agradablemente.

—Voy a extrañarte-soltó de pronto hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ulquiorra, él inclinó su cabeza para posar su boca contra el cráneo de ella, mezclando su despeinado cabello negruzco que le formaba un mechón bifurcado sobre la nariz con el naranja de la chica.

—…-interpretó su silencio como una pregunta, el nunca hablaba mucho. Era una de las cosas que odiaba y amaba de él.

—Me tengo que ir, será por dos semanas. No puedo negarme, el presidente Aizen quiere que vaya con él-explicó, notó un ligero gruñido nacer de su pecho, ella sonrió, al moreno no le agradaba que ella se fuera lejos, todavía era tolerante si sabía que podía llegar a ella en unos minutos, pero tenerla tanto tiempo lejos no era algo que le hiciera gracia. Mucho menos si estaba acompañada por otro hombre.

—Ya veo-musitó moviéndose para obligarla a levantar la cara, dejando que él colocara sus labios contra su cuello preferiría arrancarte las piernas y los brazos, cocerte la boca y los ojos que dejar que te fueras-su tonó dio miedo -. Eres mía, no dejare que lo olvides-advirtió sereno mordisqueándola con ligera fuerza, la suficiente para dejarle una marca.

—Nunca lo haría-sonrió abrazándolo y depositando varios besos en sus labios y entregándose el suficiente amor que bastara para mitigar la futura ausencia de caricias -. Te amo- se dio el lujo de imitarlo, de dejarle marcas que demostraran sus palabras.

—Lo sé, por eso me perteneces-declaró apretándola con fuerza. Ella rió quedamente, esa era su forma de decirle que el también la amaba, con el tiempo había aprendido a decodificar sus palabras -. Tú eres mi corazón- aunque a veces era directo.

Amarlo era peligroso, porque él era posesivo, pero ella lo era más. Solo ellos podían soportar esa clase de amor, porque ambos eran iguales, aunque parecieran el día y la noche, un ángel y un demonio con deseos de pasión a un nivel idéntico. Un par de amantes posesivos.

* * *

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Los amo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus opiniones.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Triangle Romantic

**Hola, pues aquí tiene la última viñeta, espero y todo les haya gustado.**

**Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach no es mío, Tite Kubo no me lo quiere dar DX

* * *

**.**

**~ Triangle Romantic~**

**-*Toshiro X Karin X Yukio*-**

**~.~**

**.**

_El amor no puede dividirse, pero si puede nacer dos veces al mismo tiempo._

_._

**-. Akari Kiseki.**

* * *

Lo sabía. Sabía que algún día tendría que decidir, porque sabía que la vida no tenía dos vías solo una y ella no podía ser egoísta y quedarse con las dos, en realidad quisiera no tener ese dilema, continuar como si nada, pero no podía. Ya era demasiado consciente de ellos dos, de la atractiva mirada del albino y la seductora sonrisa del rubio; de que ambos le causaban estragos en su mente, lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba.

—Y bien-comenzó el chico de pelo color nieve mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fijaba sus enigmáticos ojosturquesa en el ónix de ella -. ¿Con quién quieres quedarte?-preguntó.

—Así es Karin. ¿Te quedaras con este cabeza de nieve o conmigo?-secundó el de ojos esmeraldas mientras se acomodaba el gorro que cubría sus hebras rubias.

—¿Y por qué tengo que quedarme con ustedes? Muy bien puedo valérmelas yo sola aquí afuera-clamó molesta, no sabía cómo había terminado discutiendo con sus dos mejores amigos donde dormiría, puesto que por alguna estupidez se le había olvidado su casa de acampar antes de irse con ellos a las montañas. Maldito sea el destino y sus jugarretas. No tenia las facultades ni para quedarse con el peliblanco y mucho menos con el ojiesmeralda.

—¿Crees que vamos a permitirlo?-regañó el de ojos turquesa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él-agregó el rubio.

—Me importa un comino si están de acuerdo o no. voy a dormir aquí afuera les guste o no les guste, Toshiro-el albino rebuznó- .Yukio- el ojiesmeralda rodo los ojos -. Así que no insistan- dijo firme tirándose en el suelo para afirmar lo dicho.

—Como quieras, entonces dormiré aquí, hazte a un lado terca-musitó Yukio imitándola y recostándose muy cercas de ella.

—Yo también dormiré aquí-gruñó molesto Toshiro. La morena estaba entre ambos, como si los dos quisieran estar lo más pegados a su cuerpo. Después de un largo rato en el que su atolondrado corazón no la dejo concebir sueño alguno cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Que confianzuda es-murmuró el rubio recargándose en su brazo para verla mejor.

—Por eso no permití que te quedaras con ella-susurró el albino.

—¿Temes perder?-inquirió burlesco.

—No estés tan confiado imbécil. Ella me escogerá-aseguró.

—No estés tan confiado cabeza de nieve.

—Ella es la que va a decidir.

—Lo sé, pero hasta ella no sabe a quién encoger-cuchicheó señalando las manos de Karin, quien entre sueños había capturado la mano de cada uno y las apretaba contra su pecho.

—No la compartiré-chistó el peliblanco.

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca-manifestó su interlocutor.

—La amo.

—Yo también la amo.

—Y ella nos ama a los dos.

—Eso cambiara.

—Sí.

—_Sera mía-_ dijeron al unisonó y besaron cada uno las mejilla de la morena.

Soportarían por un poco mas ese triangulo, porque sabían, los tres lo hacían, que algún día no muy lejano ya no existirá mas ese triangulo. Pues ella tiene que escoger solo a uno. No tenía derecho a quedarse con ambos, aunque los amara a los dos.

* * *

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les hayan gustado todas las viñetas.**

**Feliz día de San Valentín.**

**Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios.**


End file.
